Change
by evil-regal-and-swan-queen
Summary: Santana is a shape shifter and that's already hard enough. When a blue-eyed beauty comes into her life she'll realize that change is about to happen. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**So this a prologue. I promise chapters will be longer and I know I have another story in the works but I've had this idea in my head for a while and I wanted to give it a shot. So please read and review :) **

**(P.S This will be written in multiple point of views so it definitely is a Brittana story)**

* * *

Growing up with a sister and a family secret that practically came out of a fairy tale is tough for any 15 year old teenage boy. But, I made it work with the help of my best friend Ricky. Before we get into the secret I'm talking about. I should introduce myself. My name is Brian, Brian Lopez to be exact. I'm 15, a junior at McKinley High School, and younger brother of none other than Santana Lopez. I'm pretty tall for my age, have a killer body (not bragging just stating the truth), brown eyes, and a secret no one could possibly believe.

You see my family and I have a big secret that no one besides my best friend knows about. We're a family of shape shifters. More precisely my mom, sister, and I are. My dad is a regular human. I know right, shocker. But, it's possible for a shape shifter to mate with a human. But, that's a story for later. For now I'll focus on myself. Being a shape shifter means that I'm much more physically enabled than most normal people. For example I can run 10 miles without breaking a sweat, I can lift 5x my weight, and the coolest part of it all is that only I can feel emotions. Yup, anything anyone is feeling, I feel. At first it was a real pain in the ass because when I turned 10 and I started discovering who I was, every emotion a person within 10 feet of me would have; I would immediately feel. I swear I almost punched a guy because some lady was so angry that he gave her the wrong change back or something that it almost took over me. That day was when my family realized I was a little more different. But, as I grew up I learned to control it. So now I can willingly tap into people's emotions. It comes in handy when I need to black mail my sister, tease her, or scare away any of those idiot guys she brings home.

Now on to the coolest part, even though my family is a pack of shape shifters, that doesn't mean we shape shift into just anything. We were given the "wolf gene" which means we shape shift into wolves. This gene is actually the hardest to control. If our anger gets out of control, and we shape shift into our wolf form practically nothing can stand in our way unless someone higher above our rank stops us. So if I lose it and my sister is around only she can calm me down. But, if my sister changes and I'm around, I have no control over her whatsoever because she is below my mom. So only my mom could possibly calm her down, unless of course my sister's mate is around.

Mates are the people we become bonded to. Once one of us finds a mate, that's it, we will do anything and I mean anything to protect that person, to make them happy, and to always be there. It's basically like falling in love only stronger. Once we find our mate, no one else exists. We become one with them and it's not gravity holding us down keeping us rooted to the world but it's them. Mates can be other shape shifters or humans. I for one have not found anyone and my sister hasn't either, but I'm sure it won't take long. I have been feeling strange lately; I have been having weird dreams about a blonde haired blue eyed girl. The dream is always the same, I'm in the middle of a field messing around with Ricky. Then she just appears suddenly and just stares at me, practically looking into my soul. I try to speak but I can't and she just stares and suddenly she's smiling at something or someone behind me. When I turn I see Santana. Then I wake up. I know for a fact that whoever this girl is, is my sister's mate. My sister may not know it yet but she will soon. When that happens things will change and we will be welcoming a new member into our pack.

That, my friends, is how our story begins. A strange girl, a small town, and an act of destiny.


	2. Mate

**Thank you for all the Favorites and Alerts and shout out to my first two reviewers. You guys rock! Now onto the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (sadly)**

* * *

BPOV (Brittany)

Brittany had never been the brightest when it came to school and academics but when it came to people and feelings she was a genius. Brittany had a sense of innocence that she saw the world with, always allowing herself to see the best in people and in a situation. So when she was told that she would be moving towns and schools. Instead of brooding over it like any normal teenager would, she saw it as an opportunity and a new adventure. Unbeknownst to her, this move would not only be an opportunity but a rather big change that would change her life forever.

On the morning of the first day of school, Brittany was up bright and early willing to start the new school year right. She woke up, showered, dressed into her favorite outfit that consisted of a simple shirt saying "Dance" on the front, a pair of dark denim jeans that hugged her legs perfectly, and a pair of blue and white Nikes. Once satisfied with her appearance she went downstairs and was greeted by her mother and younger sister.

"Morning mom, morning Riley" she said as she sat down and dug into the plate of food her mom had made for her.

"Morning sweetie" her mom said with a smile.

"Hi Britt-Britt!" Riley said enthusiastically.

Brittany smiled at her sister and said "Ready for the first day of school kiddo?"

Riley smiled widely and nodded her head.

"I am, I miss my old friends but I can make new ones now" the younger girl stated.

Brittany's mom looked at her younger daughter shaking her head and smiling at how similar Brittany and Riley were. Both saw their move as an adventure and that made her swell with happiness inside.

"Where's dad?" Brittany asked her mother, shaking her from her thoughts.

"He had to go into the office early to set some things up, but he told me to tell you good luck on your first day" she answered with a smile.

Brittany gulped down her final bite of food and said "Thanks but now I gotta go."

She got up kissed her sister on the cheek and the proceeded to hug her mom.

"Have a good day sweetie" her mom said gently and Brittany nodded before heading out the door.

As she walked to school she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen today. She shrugged it off as nerves and walked down the street to catch the bus. Unaware that in the house just across the street her destiny was waiting.

(SPOV) Santana

Santana woke up that day to a sound coming from somewhere. She suddenly realized it was her younger brother singing. She growled and walked into his bedroom to find him immersed in front of his computer and sound equipment.

_Don't Run Away_

_Don't Run Away from the truth_

_Shawty you've got fire_

Santana had to admit that he had talent but being woken up 30 minutes before she should be up was unpardonable. She knew he wouldn't hear her because even though he had super hearing he had his headphones on his ears. She grabbed a pillow and hurled it at him. He caught it before it hit him and turned towards her smirking.

"Do you really think you can sneak up on me San?"

She scoffed and said "I wasn't sneaking anywhere; you simply refused to acknowledge me so I threw a pillow at you."

He laughed and said "Sorry for waking you up sis, I've just been working on a new song."

"Yeah I noticed but well since I'm up might as well get ready for school" Santana answered before walking out of the room.

She heard her brother yell "Senior this year!"

She rolled her eyes but was secretly excited. Being a senior meant she only had a year left of this hell-hole and then she could leave everyone behind and see the world. Now if she could just make it past this year without getting into too much trouble then she'd be home free.

Santana headed downstairs after her morning routine and saw that Ricky, Brian, and her mother were already downstairs.

"Morning losers, morning mom" she said before sitting down and digging into her plate of food.

Ricky and Brian glared at her for a moment before returning to their previous conversation and her mom just smiled at her.

"So dude I was thinking after school, we could work on our new song. I got some kick-ass lyrics I just need my DJ to come up with some kick-ass tunes" Brian told Ricky.

Santana smiled slightly at the way her brother lit up every time he talked about music. It was his world and for that she was grateful. For someone who had twice to deal with as she did she was glad he had someone and something in his life to keep him rooted to the ground.

"Yea totally but first I have to go to football tryouts. My dad's making me tryout this year no exceptions. He says that music is good as a hobby but that it won't get me into a good college" Ricky said with a sigh.

Santana scoffed. Mr. Ramirez was always pushing his son to do what he wanted him to do. Ever since Santana knew Ricky, she always saw the resentment he had towards his father. On the day Brian met Ricky, Santana knew that those two were meant to be inseparable but Mr. Ramirez had different plans that day. He claimed Ricky had no time for friends and had to focus on school. Santana had rolled her eyes at the absurdity of it all. Santana had to take it upon her to break Mr. Ramirez enough to allow Ricky and Brian to become friends. Mr. Ramirez still didn't like her or her family very much but he was willing to look past that as long as Brian, as Mr. Ramirez put it bluntly, "didn't hold Ricky back."

"Well alright then, just meet me here after your tryouts" her brother stated pulling her from her thoughts.

"Alright kids it's getting late so you better get going. Don't want to be late on your first day" Santana's mother gently stated.

Santana nodded and looked towards the two younger boys.

"Let's go losers" she said as she grabbed her bag and keys. The two boys stood up waved goodbye to Mrs. Lopez and headed after Santana.

Santana was already in her car waiting for them. They hopped in and she drove off passing a blonde walking towards the bus stop, unaware of who she was.

BPOV (Brian)

When we got to school Ricky and I waved goodbye to my sister and walked off. Even though we were brother and sister we rarely hung out during school. After all she was a senior and I was a junior. Ricky and I walked towards our lockers and we noticed someone new right across from us. Her back was to us but she looked very familiar. I shrugged it off and turned towards my locker.

"So your dad is really making you join the football team?" I asked Ricky as I opened my locker.

He nodded and said "Yeah, it sucks. I hate football and I'd much rather hang out with you blasting some tunes than out on a football field."

I smiled sympathetically and said "I know, but well don't worry bro, I'm sure you'll do fine."

He sighed and nodded his head.

"So what class you got right now?" he asked me.

"Umm looks like I have English and you" I said.

"Math" he shuddered. Ricky was never really good at math which is why I was constantly tutoring him so his dad wouldn't murder him for pulling an F on a test.

I chuckled and said "Good luck with that, if you need any help I got your back."

He smiled and said "Thanks."

The bell rang and we headed our separate ways. I walked into my English class and I noticed I was early even the teacher wasn't there yet. I chose a seat and a second later the teacher came in. I smirked when I noticed it was Mr. Grady. Santana had him for English last year and she would constantly tell me about how she would torment him.

"Mr. Lopez nice to see that I have the pleasure of teaching you this year, I hope you won't give me any trouble like your sister" he said sarcastically.

I laughed and said "Naw Mr. Grady I'm here to learn."

"Very well then" he said and people began to walk in.

After about 15 minutes a girl hurriedly walked into the classroom. She was a blonde and once again I wasn't able to catch her face but I noticed she was the same blonde from the locker. She was talking to Mr. Grady and with my super hearing I could tell she was explaining how she got lost and it was her first day and blah blah. It got boring after a while so I tuned them out.

But then the blonde turned around and when I saw her face I could swear I stopped breathing, because there in front of me was my sister's mate.


	3. Please Read

**Hey guys so sorry this isn´t an update but this is important. I started writing this story just as I was leaving for Mexico for a whole month so I have absolutely no time to sit down and write right now. But, I promise once I´m home I will update so bear with me and thanks for all the reviews and everything, it means alot! See you soon! **


	4. Revelations

**So I was able to find some time to write and I really wanted to get this chapter out. So I hope you guys enjoy and thank you so much for all the support! If you want to ask me about the story or updates or anything really just got to my Tumblr and follow me its .com. Anyways on with the story :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Revelations

I couldn´t believe it, there she was, my sister´s mate. She was exactly like in my dreams. Blonde hair that glowed like the sun, eyes as blue as the seas, and a radiant smile like no other. I was still in shock that she was standing here in front of me that it took me a while to register the fact that she was emitting a strange essence through her feelings. Once I snapped out of my trance, I realized that even though the essence wasn´t new, I couldn´t place it.

Before I spaced out more, Mr. Grady spoke.

¨Well good to have you here Brittany.´´

So that was her name, Brittany. It suited her.

´´Take a seat wherever you want´´ he smiled at her.

She smiled back and nodded. She began looking for a seat and before I realized what was happening she walked towards me and sat down.

¨Hi I´m Brittany.¨

I smiled at her and said ´´I´m Brian, nice to meet you.¨

I could feel her get excited at the fact that she managed to make a new friend. Oh if only she knew how many ´´new´´ friends she´d be making before the week was up.

Once she focused her attention to the front I decided it was time to let my sister know what I just had discovered. One of our advantages to being shape shifters is that we could talk to anyone through their head. But, normally we don´t do that with those out of our kind, most don´t take well voices inside their heads.

I sent her a telepathic message.

_San, you won´t believe this!_

_What loser? Stop yelling, you startled me and almost made me yelp you idiot. _

I laughed. Everyone turned around to look at me and I blushed.

_Sorry sis. But I found your mate!_

There was a moment of silence before she sent me another message.

_Seriously? That would explain why I´ve been feeling really weird today. Well who is it?_

_Check it, it´s this new girl in my class Brittany. As a matter of fact she is sitting right next to me. _

I looked over to Brittany and she saw me staring and smiled. I smiled back before returning to my conversation with Santana.

_You better keep your hands off her. Fuck that I´m going to see her right now. _

_No! You can´t. You´ll freak her out, plus there´s something strange about her. When I tap into her feelings I can feel another essence inside her and it seems familiar but I can´t place it. _

I could feel Santana grumbling in defeat.

_Okay your right, I´d rather not scare her. Alright well we need to talk with the others. I´ll call a pack meeting for after school. Alright?_

_Yeah alright, I´ll see you there. Oh and by the wat San, your gonna love this chick she´s hot. _

_Mine. _

That was the end of our conversation. I burst out laughing.

´´Mr. Lopez I´m sure we would all like to know what is so funny¨ Mr. Grady said.

Shit.

´´Uh nothing sir, just thinking of a joke¨ I blushed and ducked my head.

Mr. Grady grunted and continued with the lesson.

¨Don´t worry sometimes I remember funny jokes Lord Tubbington has told me and I laugh out loud too¨ Brittany whispered.

This girl was definitely something. She seemed to know exactly what to say to make someone feel better.

´´Who´s Lord Tubbington¨ I asked with curiosity. What if that was her boyfriend (even though I wouldn´t date someone with such a ridiculous name) and Santana had competition. That would be bad.

´´Oh he´s my cat¨ I sighed with relief.

After that the lesson dragged on and the bell finally rang. I collected my stuff and waved goodbye to Brittany before rushing out to find RIcky. I had to tell him what happened.

SPOV (Santana)

Santana couldn´t believe it. Her mate was here, no less than a mile away and she couldn´t see her. It was frustrating but it was for the best. She really doubted that going up to Brittany and saying ¨Hey I´m a wolf and your my mate so call me maybe?´´ would go very well.

She sighed and Quinn took notice.

Quinn Fabray was part of the pack that followed Santana. When Santana, at the tender age of 10, found out about her family´s secret and her abilities, Quinn also began to develop strange abilities. When they both found out what they were, they became inseperable. They became the best of friends and always had each other´s backs.

_Everything okay San?_

_Yeah Quinn, it´s just Brian told me that my mate is here and he´s seen her._

_No way! That´s great, who is it?_

_A new girl named Brittany._

_Hmm fitting, but wait why are you looking so blegh?_

_Really Quinn? Blegh? Berry is rubbing off on you. _

Quinn blushed before replying.

_Not true._

_Whatever you say, but to answer your question, I´m all ¨blegh¨ because I can´t see Brittany. Saying ¨hey I´m your mate so go out with me¨ would end badly._

_Your right, well then start off by just talking to her during lunch._

_I guess, it´s going to be hard keeping my feelings and instincts in check though. _

_Please Santana don´t scare her off the poor girl. We all know how ¨possesive¨you can be so try and keep it in check. _

_Whatever Quinn. Oh there is a mandatory pack meeting after school and I expect you to be there. _

_But San, Rach and I were going to go back to her place and..._

_Ughhh! Please Quinn keep your sexual fantasies to yourself. Just be there it´s important._

Quinn sighed.

_Alright I´ll let Rachel know. _

With thtat they finished their conversation and Santana sent out messages to the rest of the pack.

_Kurt, Blaine, Sam mandatory pack meeting after school. My place. Be there. _

Sam replied first.

_Will do, what´s going on though? Kurt and Blaine say they´ll be there too._

_Everything will be explained when we meet up._

With that the bell rang and Santana got up and walked out on her search to find and talk to Brittany.

GPOV (General)

After class was over, Brittany headed to her locker to collect her things. As she was opening her lockr someone came up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and almost began drooling.

In front of her was the most beautiful girl she had possibly ever laid eyes on. There in front of her was a Latina, with beautiful brown eyes, long black hair, and a body that anyone would kill for. For a second she forgot her own name and then she realized she was feeling something that she wasn´t familiar with.

Unaware to Brittany, Santana at the same time was also feeling overwhelmede by the sheer fact that she was in the presence of her mate and how beautiful she was. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that someone this beautiful would belong to her. It took all Santana had not to jump Brittany right there and just kiss her until she forgot her nam completely.

Both girls looked at each with burning desire. After about a minute Santana was the first to speak.

¨Hi I...I´m Santana¨she stutered and cursed herself inwardly.

Brittany almost fainted at the sound of Santana´s voice. It was so beautiful and her legs were turning to jelly.

Brittany cleared her throat, smiled at Santana, and said ¨Nice to meet you Santana, I´m Brittany.¨

Just like Brittany, Santana found herself going weak at the knees at the sound of Brittany´s voice and her smile.

¨So your new here right?¨

¨Yup, my dad got a job offer and so we packed our stuff and moved here.¨

¨Well that´s cool but I gotta warn you, Lima isn´t much fun, not much to do¨ Santana chuckled.

Brittany smirked ´´I´m sure I can find something to do.´´

¨Santana gulped ´´W...Well good luck with that.´´

´´Anyways, so there´s this party this weekend and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to..I don´t know...go with me?´´

Brittany was ecstatic. She couldn´t believe it. She was being asked to a party by the most prettiest girl at this school. That feeling she had since the minute she laid eyes on Santana intensified and she found herself grinning like a madman.

´´I´d love that San.´´

Santana grinned so wide that her mouth was surely to fall off it that were possible, at noth Brittany´s answer and her new nickname.

´´Awesome so i´ll pick you up at 8 this Saturday. Cool? Oh where do you live?´´

Brittany smiled and said ´´Sounds good and I live just three blocks down passing the woods that lead down a trail in a blue house.´´

Santana couldn´t believe it. Her mate lived right across the street from them and she didn´t even realize it. The bell then chose to rang, signaling that it was time for class.

´´That´s just across the street from me. Alright well I gotta go so I´ll see you later´´ Santana said trying to hide her dissapointment.

Brittany was also sad that their conversation had to come to an end but she simply smiled and nodded.

Santana waved goodbye and walked off.

_Someone´s in a good mood. _

She heard her brother say.

_As a matter of fact I am. _

_You saw Brittany didn´t you?_

_Yes and she is beautiful._

_I´m happy for you sis but don´t forget our meeting today._

Santana cursed. She had completely forgotten about that. She had planned to find Brittany at lunch again and ask her to hang out after school. She sighed. Guess it would have to wait for some other time.

_Yeah I got it loser._

_Alright then see you there. _

BPOV (Brian)

The rest of the day went by. Soon it was the end of the school day and Ricky and I headed to our lockers to drop off our stuff.

¨So have you been able to figure out where you´ve felt Brittany´s essence before yet?¨ Ricky asked.

I sighed and shook my head.

¨No but hopefully I will soon.¨

Ricky nodded and we headed off to my house. Even though Ricky isn´t a shape shifter like the rest of us and has no official name in the pack, he still attends metting and knows everything that goes on. One of the perks of being my best friend.

When we arrived we saw that Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Sam, Kurt and Blaine were already there.

Rachel was Quinn´s mate. She wasn´t born a shape shifter but rather turned by Quinn at the age of 15 when it was discovered that her and Quinn were mates. Both people who took into account the future, realized they could not live without each other and wanted to grow old at the same rate. Quinn turned Rachel and now Rachel is a part of Santana´s pack as well.

Sam on the other hand was a strange case. His family were human yet somehow he was given the wolf gene and became a shape shifter. So when he was 13 and first transformed, my dad took him under his wing and taught him to control himself and since then he has become the big brother I´ve never had. His parents don´t know about him and we try to keep it that way for now. Although we all know he will have to tell them soon.

Finall Kurt and Blaine. They aren´t shape shifters. They are seers. Seers are those who have the ability to willingly look into the past and future. When a situation is dire though they get visions without being able to control it.

Once we all settled down Santana spoke.

´´Alright guys so let me explain what the purpose of this meeting is´´ she said with authority.

´´I have found my mate.´´

Everyone but Ricky, Quinn, and I looked surprised.

´´That´s awesom San´´ Sam spoke first with a smile on his face.

Sam has always been carefree and no matter the situation he always looks towards the positive.

´´Thanks trouty mouth. But that´s not all right Brian?´´ she said looking at me.

I nodded ''Yeah I can feel something inside her that isn´t completely human.´´

´´Is she one of us?´´ Rachel asked.

I shook my head ¨No, if she were trust me I would have known.¨

¨The essence is definitely familiar but I just can´t seem to put my finger on it.´´

I decided the best way to try and figure this out was to tap into everyone´s feelings and see if any of them match the essence I felt in Brittany.

I went through everyone and when I got to Kurt I froze.

Santana must have notced ´´What´s wrong Brian?´´

´´She´s a seer´´ I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

´´What?´´she said in shock.

´´How?´´ Quinn said.

´´I don´t know but from what I could tell she isn´t fully developed with her abilities.¨

´´Of course she isn´t´´ Kurt spoke up.

´´What do you mean?´´ Sam asked.

´´If she had never been in a situation that was strong enough for her to tap into her abilitie then she never used them and they became dormant´´ he explained.

´´But, I´m affrai that now that she has met Santana and will most likely become involved with the rest of us, her powers will surface and she will be getting visions she will not be able to control.´´

We all stood there listening and frowning.

´´One more thing´´ Kurt said with a grim expression.

´´If she has these visions and learns to control them, she can and will go mad.´´

´´How can we help her?´´ Quinn asked, her voice filled with worry.

´´Blaine and I need to work with her and teach her to control her visions. Which means she has to be told everything sooner rather than later. Santana...´´ he said and looked at Santana as the rest of us did too.

She looked deep in thought.

´´Saturday after the party, we´ll all talk to her and explain everything´´ she finally said.

´´Yeah she´s a part of this family now and we can´t abandon her´´ I said firmly.

Santana smiled at me thankfully. I smiled back and and turned towards the others.

They all nodded and said ´´Family.´´

After that everyone headed home and it was just Santana and me.

´´Don´t worry sis, it´ll all be okay'' I said.

´´Thank´s Brian´´ she said with a hint of sadness.

´´I´m going to head to my room´´ she got up and retreated to her bedroom.

I sighed, ran a hand to my through my hair, and got up.

I went into my own room and layed down, falling asleep instantley.

SPOV (Santana)

Santana woke up to the feeling of the sun hitting her face. She sat up groggily and everything from the previous day came rushing back to her. She had found her mate but was given the ultimatum that she could possibly lose her to her powers.

Santana wanted to cry and yell. It wasn´t fair that Brittany had to go through this. She was so innocent and caring that she shouldn´t have to live with a burden that could destroy everything she is.

Santana sighed and got out her bead, showered, and got ready for school. Once she was dressed, she headed downstairs and noticed her brother was the only one there to greet her. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

´´Mami got a call from that lady she works with and had to go meet her early today and Ricky got in trouble for not going to football tryouts so Mr. Ramirez isn´t letting him hang with me for a while´´ he explained.

¨I´m sorry about Mr. Ramirez being a dickhead´´ she said.

Brian laughed ´´No biggy, I´ll see him at school, he just can´t come over for a while.¨

¨Alright well let´s go or we´ll be late for school´´ Santana said.

Brian nodded and they headed towards Santana´s car. Once inside Santana got an idea and parked her car in front of a blue house across the street from them. Brian looked at her confused.

´´Brittany´´ she simply said and walked towards the house. She collected her nerves before knocking.

The door swung open to reveal a Brittany in red shorts, a plain white v-neck shirt. Santana almost started drooling.

¨Santana? What are you doing here?¨ Brittany asked confused.

´´I...well I uhh thought that maybe you´d like a a ride to school today´´ Santana´s voice was laced with nerves.

Brittany grinned widely and said ¨Yeah that would be awesome. Let me get my stuff real quick.

Santana nodded and a minute later the two girls were heading towards Santana´s car.

Once they reached her care she opened the passenger door for Brittany.

Brittany giggled ¨Thanks San.¨

Santana blushed and walked over to the driver´s side and got in.

¨Oh Britt this is Brian, my brother.¨

Brian chuckled ¨We´ve met.¨

Brittany smiled and said ¨Yeah but you didn´t tell me you were Sanny´s brother.¨

Santana blushed furiously at her new nickname Brittany had come up with.

She heard Brian trying to muffle his laughs. She turned to look at him and practically growled, effectively shutting him up. Once they got to school Santana and Brittany said goodbye to Brian and headed towards their lockers.

Santana noticed Brittany looking confused when she began opening up the locker next to Brittany´s.

Santana then explained ¨I had my locker switched with some nerd.¨

Brittany accepted this and nodded. Santana inwardly sighed that Brittany didn´t think she was some creepy stalker or something.

The bell rang and Santana bid her goodbye to Brittany.

BPOV (Brittany)

After saying goodbye to Santana, Brittany headed off to class but was stopped by a boy with a horrible mohawk.

¨Sup blondie, I see you and my girl Santana have gotten very friendly¨he said with a smirk.

Brittany was confused. This boy had called Santana his girl but San hadn´t told her about any boyfriend. Was it possible that Santana had kept this a secret? No, even though she hadn´t known Santana for long, she knew she could trust her. But then why...

¨Hello blondie¨ her thoughts were interrupted by the mohawk boy.

She looked at him and said ¨Yeah?¨

¨I was saying that we all know Santana has the hots for both the gals and guys, but just know that whatever little flig you and her have, won´t last very long. She´s my girl and that´s how it´s going to stay. Got it?¨ he answered menacingly.

Brittany wanted to cry. COuld it really be that Brittany was just a fling to Santana? That once she got what she wanted she´d walk away and not look back? She just stared at the boy and nodded.

He smirked and walked off. Brittany just headed to class fighting the urge to breakdown and cry.

She got to class and saw that Brian was already there and she grimaced. She really didn´t want Brian seeing her upset and telling Santana. So she decided to sit away from him.

Throughout the class she could feel Brian´s eyes boring into her but she refused to acknowledge him.

BPOV (Brian)

The minute Brittany walked in I knew something was wrong. Her feelings were all over the place and she even sat in a completely different seat. I decided to tap into her feelings as best I could and see what was wrong. When I look into someone´s feelings it´s like I´m reading their mind. Our feelings are connected to our thoughts so once I uncode those feelings I can see everything that has happened to someone.

Once I saw what happened, I got angry. How the fuck could Puck say that to her? Say that about my sister? I was ready to go find Puck myself and kill him.

But first I had to tell Santana what happened. So I sent her a message.

_You won´t believe what that bastard Puck just did. I told you he was an asshole._

She answered immediately.

_Wait what are you talking about?_

I replayed everything I saw from Brittany to her.

She didn´t respond and that´s when I heard Quinn speak.

_What did you say to Santana? She´s loosing it and is saying something about killing Puck._

Shit. I knew she´d be angry but I didn´t think she´d go as far as going to Puck.

_Shit. Quinn try and calm her down. I´ll be right there._

_Hurry! She´s almost at his classroom and even Rachel and I can´t hold her back. _

Shit. I got up from my chair and said ¨Mr. Grady can I please go to the bathroom?¨

¨No Mr. Lopez please sit down¨ he said irritated.

Now what was I supposed to do?

Then I realized that even if I did manage to get to Santana there was no way I´d be able to calm her down. Only Brittany could.

I looked over at her and we locked eyes. I pleaded that this would work and she wouldn´t freak out.

_Brittany it´s me Brian. I need your help. Please come with me. _

Brittany jumped a little and her eyes went wide. I looked at her pleadingly and she shakily nodded.

I got up, grabbed her hand, and walked out all while ignoring Mr. Grady´s yells at us to come back. As I ran to find Santana I only prayed Brittany would be able to calm Santana down before something bad happened.


	5. Fight

**So sorry this took so long. My Ipod where I had all my ideas on broke and so I was bummed for a while. But, now I**'**m back and ready to continue this story. Thank you to everyone who favorited this and reviewed while I was away. If you guys wan't to know the progress of chapters or just talk to me you can reach me on my tumblr. It's .com. Alright guys enjoy and sorry if its short. The next one will be longer I promise :).**

* * *

Chapter 4: Fight

SPOV (Santana)

Santana wasn't angry, she was furious. She couldn't believe Puck would say all that bullshit to Brittany. She could handle shit being thrown at her, but to Brittany? Sweet, innocent Brittany who has done nothing except make this shitty world Santana lived in 10 times better. This was unpardonable and she would make sure that Puck payed for this.

She was so enraged and focused on getting to Puck that she didn't notice two people following her.

''Please Santana calm down'' Quinn said.

''No way Quinn. That bastard insulted my Brittany and no way in hell am I letting that slide'' Santana replied with a growl.

''We understand you're angry Santana but you can't go there and cause a scenethat will most likely end up exposing our secret'' Rachel annoyingly said.

There was really only one rule shape shifters must always follow. It was to maintain a secret the existence of their kind. If broken punishment would be death.

''At this point I could care less about our secret. That bastard is going to pay'' Santana said.

¨Please Santana don't do this. He'll get what's coming to him just don't put us all at risk just because he insulted Brittany'' Quinn said before realizing her mistake and tried to fix it.

''Wait no I didn't-'' she was interrupted by Santana before she could finish.

''Fuck you Quinn, that´s my mate and I know for a fact that if Rachel had been the one in this situation you'd be going ape shit too'' Santana answered and continued her treck to Puck's classroom.

Santana Lopez was out for blood and she wasn't going to rest until she got it.

BPOV (Brian)

I ran down the halls of McKinley with Brittany in tow. I kept praying that Brittanywould be able to snap Santana out of her frenzy.

Once we reached the classroom I saw that a crowd had formed outside the classroom. Quinn and Rachel were standing on the side with a look of helplessness. Even the teacher could do nothing, once Santana attacked, she attacked.

I maneuvered my way through the crowd and what I saw was not pretty.

Santana was repeadetly puching Puck in the face wille yelling obsceneties in Spanish.

''Pinche pendejo, te voy a partir tu puta cara'' it was the only phrase Santana yelled that I could make out. (_Fucking idiot, I'm going to break your fucking face)_.

''Santana stop!'' I yelled frantically hoping to sbreak through to her. No luck she didn't even register my voice. Then I saw them _claws_, Santana was on the verge of changing and things had just gotten 10x worse.

I turned towards Brittany in a panic. I saw that she was frozen with a look of horror. I could feel that everything was really overwhelming her. Then suddenly she went rigid, her eyes glazed over and she looked off into the distance. Because whatever feeling she was experiencing was so strong I saw everything she was seeing. After a few seconds I realized she was having a vision.

The vision showed a possible futur outcome. Santana was unconscious with Puck hovering over her with a smirk.

Just as abruptly as the vision began, it ended. I was in shock just as much as Brittany.

''What...'' she said, her voice shaky.

''Brittany what you just saw was a vision of what could happen if you don't help Santana right now'' I said with urgency.

''How do I help her?'' she asked with confusion and fear.

''Talk to her and calm her down before things get worse" I lower my voice at the last part.

''What do you mean?''

''Just...please stop her'' my voice breaking and me on the verge of tears. I could't let my sister get hurt.

She gulped but nodded and turned towards Santana who was still punching Puck.

''Santana stop'' she said firmly.

Santana seemed to come through a little but still continued to hit Puck.

''Santana please...stop'' Brittany tried again and her voice almost broke.

That's when Santana finally stopped. She looked at Brittany in surprise and then down at Puck and got off of him.

Brittany ran to her and hugged her. Santana's feelings began to overwhelm her and she cried into Brittany's embrace. That's when I stepped in.

''Alright get out of here, nothing to see.''

The crowd groaned but went back into the classroom. I then looked at Puck.

He was on the floor groaning. I smirked, man my sister was a badass.

''I swear you do anything like that again and _I'll_ be the one to kill you'' I growled.

Puck got up once his face began healing itself, and just looked at me with anger. He simply scoffed and walked away. Once he was out of sight I looked to where Brittany and Santana were and I walked over.

''Guys we should leave them alone'' I quietly told Quinn and Rachel. They nodded and we walked off.

BPOV (Brittany)

Brittany held Santana as she cried. Thoughts kept racing through her head. She felt overwhelmed and confused about what had just happened.

_How had she been able to calm Santana by just talking to her?_

_How and why did she have a "vision?"_

_What would have happened if she hadn't stopped Santana?_

All these questions she had and she needed to get answers. But, she knew that right then and there was not the time. Plus it was breaking her heart to see Santana cry so brokenly.

"Shh it'll be okay" she cooed in hopes of comforting Santana.

Santana just mumbled something incoherable and kept on crying.

"Honey I can't understand you" Brittany said gently.

"I'm…I'm sorry. Puck's an asshole. Brittany I swear I would never ever hurt you."

Hearing Santana say those words made Brittany's heart swell. She knew Santana would never hurt her but Puck's words had cut pretty deep. Hearing Santana state this with such firmness assured her that she made the right choice in trusting Santana completely.

"I know'" she replied and smiled at Santana.

Santana smiled back and wiped her eyes and said "Come on, we have to get to class."

Brittany nodded and they walked off together, linking their pinkies together.

SPOV (Santana)

Santana walked into the choir room for Glee club and was immediately bombarded with questions from her pack.

"Santana! What happened?" Blaine asked with concern.

"Yeah I heard you beat Puck's ass!" Sam said with a grin.

She laughed at their eagerness and said "Calm down guys, all is well."

She then looked over to her brother and smiled faintly.

_Thanks._

Brian smiled and nodded his head.

_No problem sis, glad your okay. _

Santana walked over to her seat and immediately everyone followed and sat next to her.

"…Seriously they follow her around like lost puppy dogs. It's creepy" Sugar whispered or rather intended to whisper.

With her advanced hearing Santana was able to easily make out what Sugar said.

"I'd watch what you say Richie Bitch."

Sugar looked away sheepshly and in shock.

Santana smirked and was about to tell her pack what happened when Puck walked into the room.

He looked over at them, smirked, and winked at them.

They all tensed and growled.

"Calm down guys" Santana said and trying her best to keep calm and not rip Puck's head off that instant.

They all relaxed a bit and finally Mr. Schue walked into the room and the class began.


	6. Party

**Okay so here is the next chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated very frequently but well I went to take my laptop to be fixed so I was without a computer for a while. But, now I'm back and ready to write and thanks for all the support. If you guys wanna know anything about the story you can find me on tumblr with the username: proudlyso. **

**Well enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**P.S Because I didn't make this very clear before, Puck is indeed a wolf too. **

* * *

Chapter 5: Party

BPOV (Brian)

It was finally Saturday, the day of Karofsky's party. I was in my room picking out a song to play. At most parties I was always asked to perform so I always made sure to have something ready. Once I had a song chosen I sent Ricky a text.

_Dude, got the song picked out for tonight. –B_

Immediately I got a text back.

_Cool, see you at the party. –R_

I put my phone in my pocket and looked myself once more in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place.

I was wearing black skinny jeans, a white V-neck t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and my favorite black fedora hat.

Once satisfied I went to my sister's room to see if she was ready.

"Hey Santana are you – Whoa what happened in here?" I said when I saw clothes strewn all over the floor of her bedroom.

"I have nothing to wear!" she whined. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh dog breath" she glared at me.

I smirked and said "No right totally, this is an emergency."

"This isn't funny! I have to pick up Britt at 8 and I don't have anything to wear and it's almost 7:30" I saw how distraught she was. Damn Brittany had such an effect on her that compared to no other.

I tried to think of a way to help my sister. Since I wasn't one for fashion, I decided to call on the one person who did. Kurt.

"_Hey Kurt, can you come over? Santana's having a fashion crisis" _I said into the phone.

"_Oh dear god, I'll be over in a minute" _I hung up the phone and turned to my sister.

"Kurt will be over in about 3…2…1" as I said that the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" I yelled knowing Kurt could hear me.

"Okay Santana let's get you all dolled up" he said as he walked into the room.

"I'll wait outside" I said.

After about 20 minutes Kurt called me upstairs. I walked in and my breath caught.

She was wearing a navy blue knee – cut dress that hugged her body in all the right places, with a leather jacket over it. Her hair was straightened out perfectly and she had just the right amount of make up on.

Damn you look hot!" I said with a smirk.

"Brittany will drop dead" she blushed at that and smiled at me.

"Thanks and thank you Kurt" Kurt simply nodded and said "Anytime Satan, now if you both will excuse me, I have to go meet up with Blaine."

I rolled my eyes at his nickname for my sister but smiled at him and nodded.

"Ready to go?" Santana asked me. I nodded and we headed out to her car.

GPOV (General)

Santana was nervous and that was a shock in itself. Santana Lopez never got nervous. As she drove towards Brittany's house, she couldn't help but feel more and more nervous.

_What if Brittany didn't like her outfit? _

_What if she had scared Brittany the other day in the school hallway and now she didn't want to go to the party with Santana? _

All these thoughts plagued Santana's mind but she quickly brushed them off. She needed to stop being such a coward and realize that Brittany was her _mate _and that nothing was going to change that.

She soon arrived at Brittany's house.

"I'll be right back" she told her brother.

"Go get her" Brian said with a smile.

Santana nodded and walked up the steps to Brittany's house. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

After about 3 knocks, Brittany answered the door and Santana's breath hitched. She was mesmerized by the blonde's beauty and almost started drooling.

Santana's intense gaze caused Brittany to blush and smile sheepishly.

"Hi" she said.

Santana snapped out of her trance and uttered a nervous "Hey."

They stared into each other's eyes. Blue orbs meeting brown ones. Then something snapped and they couldn't hold back anymore. The intensity of being in such close proximity had their emotions on high and before Santana or Brittany knew what they were doing, they crashed their lips together.

Their lips melted into each other's as if they were made for each other and only each other. Tongues wrestled with each other and Brittany giggled into the kiss. Air became a necessity after a while and they separated.

Their foreheads were leaned up against each other's and both couldn't help the grin that formed on their faces.

A few feet away Brian was fist bumping the air and grinning wildly.

"Way to go sis."

"You're beautiful" Santana told Brittany.

Brittany grinned even wider and answered "You're not so bad yourself."

Santana laughed "Is that so?"

Brittany nodded and giggled.

"Come on, we should go. Everyone's probably waiting for us" Santana told Brittany.

Brittany nodded and they headed towards Santana's car.

Once they arrived at the party, the music was bumping and people were already tipsy and dancing. Santana, Brittany, and Brian weaved their way through the crowd of people and soon found their friends by the couch.

"Hey guys!" Sam greeted them with a smile.

Santana smiled and turned to Brittany and began introducing her to the rest of the pack.

"Brittany this is Sam, Quinn, Quinn's girlfriend Rachel, Kurt, Kurt's boyfriend Blaine, and of course you know my brother" she finished with a satisfied smile.

"Nice to meet you Brittany, I am sure we will get along just fine" Rachel said with a smile.

"We definitely will, I love Unicorns!" Brittany said happily.

Everyone looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked her.

"Oh well your with Kurt and Quinn is with Rachel. Making you guy's unicorns" she answered.

Brian snickered and added "Yes, these 4 are the _biggest _unicorns of them all."

Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, and Quinn glared at him.

"Just like me and Sanny."

They all snorted at the blonde's nickname for Santana.

Santana gave them her famous death glare.

"Say anything and you're sleeping with a – "

"San, be nice" Brittany said as she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist.

Santana immediately melted into her arms and stopped her verbal assault.

Everyone was shocked at how Brittany was able to instantly stop Santana's verbal assault.

"Well as much fun as it has been seeing my sister so whipped" Brian began and smirked at Santana who simply grumbled quietly to herself.

"I have to go find Ricky" Brian then walked away.

Brian spotted Ricky by the DJ equipment busting out some beats. Brian smiled at his friend and patted him on the back.

"Hey man, having fun?"

Ricky grinned "Hell yeah!"

Brian laughed at his best friend's enthusiasm.

"Alright well it's time for me to work my magic and sing" Brian said with a proud smirk.

"Always the modest one" Ricky rolled his eyes.

Brian winked "You know it, alright give me a minute and I'll be right back."

Ricky nodded as Brian walked away.

Brian returned to the spot where he had left his friends and saw them laughing and talking with Brittany. He smiled at how easily Brittany fit into their small family.

"Hey Rachel!" he yelled.

Rachel looked up with interest "Yes?"

"Wanna sing with me tonight?" he asked.

Rachel lit up at the idea of showcasing her talent.

"Seriously?" she asked unsure if this was real or not.

He shrugged and said "Yup, I'm feeling generous tonight."

Santana snorted and Brian glared at her.

"So what do you say?" he asked one more time.

Rachel turned to her girlfriend who nodded "You're going to kill it babe."

Rachel grinned and nodded at Brian "Okay then let's do it."

Brian smiled and they walked towards the stage.

Brian told Ricky the song they were singing and he nodded.

Rachel began:

_Hey I heard you were a wild one _

_Oooh _

_If I took you home_

_It'd be a home run_

_Show me how you'll do_

_I want to shut down the club_

_With you_

_Hey I heard you like the wild ones_

_Oooh_

Brian followed soon after:

_I like crazy, foolish, stupid_

_Party going wild, fist pumping_

_Music, I might lose it_

_Blast to the roof, that's how we do'z it_

_I don't care the night, she don't care we like_

_Almost dared the right five_

_Ready to get popping, ain't no surprise_

_Take me so high, jumping no doubts_

_Surfing the crowd_

_Oooh_

_Said I gotta be the man_

_When they heading my van, might check one too_

_Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose_

_After bottle, we all get bit and again tomorrow_

_Gotta break loose cause that's the motto_

_Club shuts down, I heard you're super models_

Back at the couch Brittany noticed everyone heading towards the make shift dance floor and exclaimed "Oh! Sanny I wanna dance, come on!"

She all but dragged Santana on to the dance floor, everyone else shrugged and headed towards the dance floor as well.

Rachel noticed Quinn join the others on the dance floor and she locked eyes with the blonde and sang to her.

Rachel:

_Hey I heard you were a wild one_

_Oooh_

_If I took you home_

_It'd be a home run_

_Show me how you'll do_

Quinn smiled at the brunette and sent her an air kiss.

_I want shut down the club_

_With you_

_Hey I heard you like the wild ones_

_Oooh_

Meanwhile Santana was entranced by Brittany's dancing. The blonde was incredible and she could not stop herself from being completely turned on. Brittany noticed this and decided to have some fun with the Latina and began to grind up against her.

Brian:

_Party rocker, foot show stopper_

_More shampoo_

_Never one, club popper_

_Got a hangover like too much vodka_

_Can't see me with ten binoculars_

_So cool_

_No doubt by the end of the night_

_Got the clothes coming off_

_Til I make that move_

_Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof_

_All black shades when the sun comes through_

_Oh, it's on like everything goes_

_Round up baby till the freaky show_

_What happens to that body, it's a private show_

_Stays right here, private show_

_I like em untamed, don't tell me how pain_

_Tell them this, bottoms up with the champagne_

_My life, coming harder than we hit play_

_Do you busy with the bail, were you insane_

Brian continued getting into the song. He looked towards his sister and Brittany and decided to dedicate the next part to them. He looked over Rachel and mentally told her his idea. She nodded and they walked off the stage towards the two girls.

Rachel:

_Hey I heard you were a wild one_

_Oooh_

_If I took you home_

_It'd be a home run_

_Show me how you'll do_

_I want to shut down the club_

_With you_

_Hey I heard you like the wild ones_

_Oooh_

It took a while for the girls to realize what was happening but when they did they began to blush. Brian and Rachel simply smiled at them and continued the song.

_I am a wild one_

_Break me in_

_Saddle me up and lets begin_

_I am a wild one_

_Tame me now_

_Running with wolves_

_And I'm on the prowl_

The last two lines had the whole pack smirking. Brittany was oblivious to their inside joke and simply smiled and blushed at the two singers.

Brian winked at them and then he and Rachel returned to the stage to finish the song.

Brian:

_Show you another side of me_

_A side you would never thought you would see_

_Tell that body_

_Gotta make sure do you have enough_

_I can't lie_

_The wilds don't lie_

Rachel:

_Hey I heard you were a wild one_

_Oooh_

_If I took you home_

_It'd be a home run_

_Show me how you'll do_

_I want to shut down the club_

_With you_

_Hey I heard you like the wild ones_

_Oooh_

_I am a wild one_

_Break me in_

_Saddle me up and let's begin_

_I am a wild one_

_Tame me now_

_Running with wolves_

_And I'm on the prowl_

The song finished and the two singers got off the stage and the rest of the pack headed back to the couch.

Rachel ran over to her girlfriend and kissed her.

"You were great baby" Quinn said lovingly.

Rachel blushed and smiled.

"Great job man!" Ricky said as he came over to join them.

Brian fist bumped his best friend and said with a smirk "You know how I do."

"Yeah Bri-Bri that song was awesome!" Brittany said with a huge grin.

Brian blushed and Santana laughed.

"Yeah _Bri-Bri_ good job" she said with a smirk.

"You were good too hobbit" she added.

Brian and Rachel just rolled their eyes and Brian said "I'm going to get a drink, anyone want one?"

They all nodded and he headed off with Ricky to get drinks.

Once he came back, they resumed talking until the atmosphere began to change. Everyone but Brittany could feel the change in the air and they looked towards the door.

There they saw Puck and his pack which consisted of Rory, Artie, and then Karofsky joined them. Puck walked over to them and the air tensed even more.

He looked at Brittany and Santana's hands intertwined and stiffened. He quickly composed himself and spoke.

"Well look what the cat dragged in" he said with a smirk.

"What do you want Puck?" Sam asked.

"To talk to Santana" everyone looked at Santana who had a serious look on her face.

She thought about it for a second and decided to listen to what Puck had to say, so she nodded at him and they walked away.

Puck's pack followed him and the rest stayed behind.

"I don't like this" Kurt said with worry in his voice.

Quinn nodded and added "Yeah, knowing Santana and Puck this could turn ugly real quick."

"We should probably go and stand by in case anything goes wrong" Brian suggested.

They all nodded and began to walk towards the back door where Santana went with Puck. No one noticed Brittany going still for a minute.

Brittany was having another vision and this one wasn't pretty. In her vision she saw giant wolf like creatures fighting.

Just as quickly as it came, it left. She shook her head and joined the others hoping that her vision wasn't about to come true.

Outside Puck and Santana were arguing.

"How can you leave me for her?!" Puck yelled on the brink of losing it.

"Because she is my MATE Puck!" Santana yelled back with a snarl.

Puck scoffed "I always knew you were a dyke. You spent much more time staring at my posters of naked women rather –"Puck wasn't able to finish before a fist connected with his mouth.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Brian said, his voice laced with anger.

"I said that your sister is a fucking _dye!_" Puck answered while standing up.

Brian snarled and then his body was on fire. He knew he was changing and he knew there were witnesses but at that moment he didn't care. No one insults his sister and gets away with it.

Once he changed he could hear voices in the background but he paid them no attention and focused solely on Puck.

Puck smirked "You want to fight? Alright then let's fight."

Puck changed and now two huge wolves were facing each other and snarling waiting for someone to attack first.

Behind them Brittany was freaking out. That was exactly what she had seen. She was scared and she clung to Santana like her life depended on it.

Santana was torn between helping calm her brother and the girl clinging to her scared out of her mind.

Before Santana could even make a decision and anyone of the Puck could do anything, Brian charged towards Puck.

"No!" They all yelled and then there was a horrible crunching sound.

Brian changed back and hit the ground in horrible pain. His whole right side of his body was on fire. Puck had crushed his ribs.

Puck changed back and walked over to Brian "Next time you should pick a fight with someone you can handle _pup_."

He then walked away, his pack behind him.

Santana broke from Brittany's death grip and ran over to her brother. He was on the ground groaning in pain and Santana could feel tears sting in her eyes. She refused to break down though, instead she called for Sam.

"Sam! Take him to the house by the lake" Sam nodded and took Brian in his arms and began making his way to the house.

"The rest of you go with him. I'll be there soon" she told the others and they nodded. Before completely disappearing Quinn gave Santana an encouraging nod.

Santana gave her a small smile and walked over to Brittany.

"Britt…Britt – Britt hey look at me" she told the blonde gently.

Brittany looked up at her and Santana could see how scared she was.

"Hey, remember I told you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you?" Brittany nodded.

"Well I'm not breaking that promise anytime soon. I know you're scared and confused and –"Santana was cut off by the blonde "I saw it" she whispered.

Santana stared at her in shock.

"I…I saw it. Before it happened I saw it. I-"

"Hey, hey don't worry about it. I'll explain everything to you but right now you need to come with me" Santana said.

Brittany nodded and they began to make their way to the others.


	7. Explanations

**Alright I know you guys probably hate me for taking forever to update but I had major writer's block. But now I've gotten past that mountain and I'm back and ready to continue. I have so much planned for this story, so I hope you guys like this new update and thanks for all the support. Again any questions just reach me on here or on my tumblr at proudlyso dot tumblr dot com.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV (Brian)

My insides were burning. I blacked out a couple of times. I couldn't register what was going on. After a while the pain began to subside and I realized that I was at the abandoned house we all go to when we just need to get away for a while. I groaned and tried to get up but it hurt so bad that I quickly dismissed that idea.

"Hey just relax man, your bones will begin healing themselves in a minute" I heard Sam tell me.

I nodded and soon enough the pain began to subside until it was just a dull ache. I got up "Thanks Sam."

He nodded and smiled. I looked around and saw that the whole pack was their except for Brittany and my sister.

"Where are Santana and Brittany?"

"They're on their way. And when they get here we will have a lot of explaining to do" Kurt answered.

They all looked serious and then Rachel spoke up "I understand Brittany needs to know who we are and who she is but don't you think she might overreact and things could end up badly?"

We all looked at each other contemplating that possibility.

"You have a point babe, but if Brittany hasn't ran away yet after all she's witnessed then I think that girl can handle it" Quinn said.

I nodded "Yeah, plus Brittany isn't like the rest of the people in Lima. She's special and she's my sister's mate. Plus remember what we all said when we first met each other and found out about our abilities?"

"We are a family" they all said in unison.

"Exactly" at that moment my sister appeared with Brittany in hand.

I grinned at the sight of them.

Santana saw me and released Brittany's hand and came running up to me, crushing me in a bone crushing hug.

I laughed "Glad to see you too sis but I already recovered from broken bones, don't need any more."

She blushed "Yeah well don't be stupid again. I'm not helping your ass next time."

Everyone laughed and then Brittany came up to me.

"I'm sorry" she said with tears threatening at her eyes.

"Hey none of this is your fault. It's that asshole's fault. He insulted my family and I wasn't going to stand by and do nothing" I told her.

"But I had another vision and I saw what would happen. I should have stopped you, I should – "I interrupted her "Stop blaming yourself Britt this is not your fault okay?"

She nodded meekly "Plus even if you had wanted to, you wouldn't have been able to get through to me. Only Santana or my future mate could have done that" I added.

She looked confused.

"Look there is a lot you need to know but I think my sister is the best to explain things to you, so we're going to go take a walk, maybe chase some squirrels while you two talk" I said.

She nodded and I smiled at her. I nodded my head towards the others and they headed off. I sent my sister a reassuring nod and then I left with the others.

SPOV (Santana)

To say Santana was nervous would be an understatement. She didn't know how Brittany would react to everything. Would she think she was mad? Would she decide that she couldn't deal with this and walk away? That simple thought made her insides churn painfully. She couldn't imagine a world where Brittany wasn't in it. She would rather die than live without Brittany. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down before looking at Brittany.

Brittany noticed Santana was nervous so she offered a reassuring smile to calm her down. It seemed to work a little.

"So I know you have a lot of questions" Santana started "But first let me explain everything and I'll answer everything once I'm done okay?"

Brittany nodded and Santana continued "Okay so you saw when my brother turned into a wolf right? Well we aren't technically werewolves, we're shape shifters. That means that we can alternate between two forms; our human form and our animal form. Every generation of shape shifters is given a certain gene when born that determines what animal we turn into when we reach the age of 13."

"You guys got the wolf gene right?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded "Exactly, all of us except Kurt and Blaine. But, they're a different story that I'll tell you in a little bit."

Brittany nodded and Santana continued "So once we reach the age of 13 and shift into our animal forms, we form packs. Basically to help each other out and so no one will ever have to deal with what they are on their own."

Santana looked over to Brittany to make sure she understood everything. When she smiled and nodded, Santana continued. "Since we have the wolf gene, it means that we all have mates. A mate is practically our soul mate. He or she is the perfect other half to us. Once we find our mate, we are theirs forever. We become whatever they need of us, be it a friend, brother or sister, or a lover. Once we find our mate we can no longer be without them. They have a power over us that make us want to give them everything they want and it kills us if we are ever apart from them. Why do you think Rachel and Quinn rarely separate? They're also the only people that could control us if we ever lose control."

"Just like when you we're beating up Puck. Brian told me that I was the only one that could stop you" Brittany said in sudden realization.

"That's right Britt, you're my mate." Santana said quietly, afraid to scare the other girl with all this forever stuff.

Brittany surprised Santana by crashing her lips onto hers. Santana was momentarily surprised but immediately kissed Brittany back. She sighed against her lips and Brittany grinned. Once they pulled away they rested their foreheads against each other.

"You're mine?" Brittany asked timidly.

Santana grinned and nodded "I'm yours."

Brittany grinned again and pressed another kiss onto Santana's lips.

"Wait, what about my visions?" Brittany asked suddenly remembering that she was still confused about that.

Santana sighed "That means you're a seer. Being a seer means you can look into the past and future at will, just like Blaine Kurt can. Being a seer comes with a price though."

"What price?" Brittany asked quietly.

"If you don't learn to control your visions soon, then you will go mad" Santana answered.

Brittany looked scared but she kept a hold of herself "How do I control it?"

Santana realized that this was frightening Brittany so she wrapped her arms around her "Hey don't be scared baby, Kurt and Blaine are going to teach you. It's going to be hard but I know you can do it."

Brittany grinned at Santana's use of the word baby and at the fact that Santana believed wholeheartedly that she was capable of doing this.

"You'll be there to help too right?"

"Of course Britt-Britt. I'll always be there" Santana answered firmly. Brittany nodded and Santana was the first to close the gap between them. They made out under the stars until they heard someone clear their voice.

"Glad to see you two worked everything out" Brian said with a smirk.

"Cockblock" Santana muttered and turned towards her brother. Brittany giggled at Santana's obvious anger at being interrupted.

"Yeah I explained everything to Brittany and she is ready to start training with you and Blaine, Kurt" Santana said.

Kurt nodded "Great! I've always wanted a pupil."

Everyone chuckled at Kurt's enthusiasm.

"It's going to be hard though. Are you truly up for the challenge" Blaine asked looking at Brittany.

Brittany looked at Santana. The latina faintly nodded and that was all the reassurance Brittany needed.

"Yes I know I can do this" Brittany said firmly.

Everyone smiled at her.

"Alright well tonight was eventful and breaking bones really takes its toll. So we should head home" Brian said.

"You're right I really do need my beauty sleep" Rachel added.

Quinn smiled "Babe your perfect."

Rachel blushed and Santana gagged "I still can't believe your mate is the Hobbit."

"San be nice" Brittany scolded gently.

Santana simply nodded. Everyone looked shocked.

"Wow Britt you already have my sister whipped" Brian chuckled.

"I am not whipped!" Santana growled.

Everyone laughed.

"Alright come on guys let's go it's getting late" Sam said and they all headed off their own ways.

"See you at home sis" Brian said before heading off.

Santana looked at Brittany who smile and interlaced their fingers together. Santana really wanted to ask what they were now that Brittany knew the truth but didn't know how to approach the subject. Suddenly as if Brittany had read her mind she asked "So what does this mean?"

Santana looked at her "I don't know. What do you want it to mean? I'm yours and that's not going to change."

Brittany blushed "Well I want it to mean something."

Santana thought about it "Well how about we go on a date?"

Brittany looked intrigued and motioned Santana to continue.

"Yeah I'll take you on a date and we'll see what goes from there. Sound good?" Santana asked unsurely.

Brittany simply smiled and nodded "That sounds perfect."

Santana smiled so wide she was sure she looked like an idiot.

They began to walk home. Santana decided that she'd pick up her car from Karofsky's house tomorrow. She didn't want to chance running into one of those imbeciles and starting another fight. Brittany was more than happy to walk home, it simply meant more time with Santana.

Once they reached Brittany's house Santana didn't want to let go.

"I don't want to let go" she told Brittany.

"Me neither but we'll see each other tomorrow" Brittany assured the other girl.

"Yeah I'll pick you up at 8 for our date, cool?"

Brittany nodded and with one quick kiss to Santana's lips she walked towards the door. Before entering she turned to look at Santana "Goodnight Santana."

Santana smiled "Goodnight Britt."

After the door closed Santana fist bumped the air and ran into woods. She changed into her wolf form and howled in happiness at the moon. Throughout the town the howls of a wolf could be heard and no one but the pack and Brittany knew what it meant.


	8. Girlfriends

BPOV (Brittany)

Brittany awoke the next day in the best mood she's ever been in since moving to Lima. The world she had just been introduced to was incredible and she felt like a child on Christmas day. She always believed that the world was an incredible and mystical place and now she knew that it was. With a bounce in her step she headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey kiddo" she greeted her sister while ruffling her hair. Riley giggled.

Susan Pierce noticed the demeanor in her daughter and chuckled "Someone's in a good mood."

Brittany grinned at her mother "Yes I am."

"Any particular reason as to why you're so happy?" her mother asked.

"I have a date!" Brittany squealed with enthusiasm.

"That's wonderful! Who's the lucky guy?"

"It's not a boy. It's actually a girl, her name's Santana" Brittany said while taking a bite of the waffles her mom had just set in front of her.

"Britty has a girlfriend!" Riley exclaimed with a grin and Brittany blushed.

Her mother didn't even flinch, she was happy as long as her daughter was happy.

"She's not my girlfriend yet" Brittany told her sister.

Riley pouted but continued to eat her breakfast.

"That's great baby, I can't wait for you to bring her over so we can meet her" her mother said with a wink.

Brittany grinned and nodded.

"What time is she coming over to pick you up?" her mother asked.

"At 8" Brittany answered excitedly.

Susan nodded "Alright well as long as you get all your chores done by then, you are free to go."

"Thanks mom! I'll be done I promise" Brittany said.

Brittany finished her breakfast and went on to do her daily chores anxiously waiting for it to be time for her date.

SPOV (Santana)

Santana woke up the next day buzzing inside. She was so happy on how things had turned out the night before. Brittany accepting her offer to a date had been the icing on the cake. Now all she had to do was plan the perfect date. But, when she tried to come up with ideas she was left at a blank. She began to panic, she couldn't let Brittany down.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in" she said.

"Hey sis, you okay? Your feelings are all over the place" Brian said as he walked in and sat on the edge of Santana's bed.

"No I'm not" Santana answered panicking again.

"Woah okay calm down San please. Your feelings are overwhelming" Brian said with a wince.

"What's got you so on the edge anyways?" he asked.

"It's just that I asked Brittany out on a date" she began and noticed Brian's eyebrows scrunch in confusion "except that I don't know anything about dating. I've never dated anyone."

Brian finally understood and he nodded his head "I see."

"Well obviously you need help from someone with actual experience in dating" he said and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Who exactly might that be?"

"Why Kurt of course" Brian answered confidently.

"Kurt is the best dating advisor you can ask for, trust me when I say that Brittany will love you even more if you get help from him" Brian said.

"Love?" Santana asked, that concept was completely new to her. Sure Brittany was her mate and they were meant to be and she'd die if Brittany ever left her but was that really love?

Brian noticed the change in demeanor in his sister and backtracked "Well she'll _like _you even more."

Santana visibly relaxed and nodded "Alright whatever. I'll call a pack meeting."

Brian nodded, got up from the bed, and walked out.

Immediately Santana sent out a message to her pack.

_Guys pack meeting, my place at noon. Be there. _

Immediately she got confirms from everyone.

Afterwards Santana got up and showered and headed down to breakfast. Her mother, father, and brother were already there.

"Morning Mija" Maribel Lopez told her daughter.

"Morning Mami, morning Papi" she said as she sat down and dug into the pancakes her mother set in front of her.

"Morning Santana" her father answered.

They ate in silence until her father cleared his throat "So I hear my baby girl has finally found herself a mate!"

Santana blushed "Papi…"

"Really?! That's great mija! Who is it? Oh please don't tell me it's that awful boy Noah" her mother spoke quickly.

Santana simply groaned in embarrassment while Brian tried to stifle his laughs.

"No mami, it's not Puck, it's actually a girl named Brittany" Santana stated making sure to express her distaste towards Puck.

Maribel and her husband looked at each other with wide smiles. Her mother spoke first "Well I'm happy for you mija, you better treat this girl right" her mother finished sternly.

"I will Mami, I could never hurt Brittany, she's my everything" Santana said firmly and enamored.

Her mother, father, and brother smiled fondly at Santana's clearly in love state that came only from a mate.

"Very well then mija. Are you expecting anyone today?" her father asked her.

"Yeah papi, the pack is coming over later today along with Mercedes. Is that alright?" she asked.

"That's fine. Now I have business to tend to so I will see you later my lovely family" her father told them as he got up from the table.

"Yeah I got to go too; Ricky wants to work on our new song. Later Santana, bye mami" Brian said as he kissed his mother goodbye and waved at Santana.

"I got errands too Mija, so I'll see you later" Maribel told her as she grabbed her keys and left.

Santana was left alone to wait for her friends, which she didn't have to wait long for. 10 minutes after her family leaving the pack showed up. She heard her doorbell ring and she went to answer. She came face to face with Sam.

"Hey guys, come in" she told them.

"So what's up San?" Quinn asked.

"I need your help. More specifically I need Ladylips' help" she answered.

Kurt rolled his eyes and said "With what?"

"I asked Brittany out on a date but I have no idea what I'm supposed to do and where I'm supposed to take her" Santana said getting nervous again.

The others tried to hold their laughter in and Santana sensed it.

"Stop laughing you idiots! This is serious!" she growled.

"Sorry Santana but what do you mean you don't know what to do? Weren't you practically bedding the cheerios before Brittany came along?" Kurt said in confusion.

"Well yeah but I never cared about them. With Brittany it's different, she's my mate and I don't want to mess it up. Because a life without Brittany is a life not worth living" Santana said quietly.

They all understood the power of finding a mate.

"Don't worry San, we'll help you" Sam said with a smile.

"Totally" Blaine added.

"With our help Brittany will fall even more in love with you Santana" Rachel added before receiving a nudge in the ribs from Quinn.

Santana immediately stiffened; there was that word again _love,_ that word that she didn't even know the meaning to.

"So what did you have planned? If you had anything planned" Quinn said changing the subject. Santana inwardly sighed "Well I was thinking movies and dinner?"

"Really Santana? Movies and Dinner? That's your best idea?" Kurt said, slightly annoyed at Santana's lack of romanticism.

"Well what do you have in mind babe?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smirked and leaned in to tell the others his plan.

After the others left Santana went upstairs to get ready to pick up Brittany. She texted Kurt to make sure everything was set. Once she received a text that everything was set she grabbed her keys and went to the suggested meeting place to wait for Brittany.

GPOV (General)

Brittany was buzzing with excitement. She was so excited to go on her date with Santana; she could barely contain her emotions. Behind the closed door of Brittany's house Brian could sense the girl's excitement. He smiled at how happy he was that his sister had finally found her mate and that Brittany had been able to accept their way of life. He rang the doorbell.

When Brittany heard the doorbell she immediately raced downstairs to open the door, expecting Santana. She tried not to let her disappointment show when she saw Brian standing there.

"Hey there" Brian said with a smile. He could sense the other girl's disappointment and Brian had to stifle a chuckle.

"Hi Brian" Brittany said with a smile that was only slightly forced.

"You ready?" Brian asked.

Brittany looked at him confused "What…"

"I'm here to escort you to your date with my sister Santana" he said.

Brittany grinned and nodded her head. She was just about to step outside and go with Brian when her sister came running up to her "Hey Britty who's at the door?"

Brittany smiled at her sister and said "This is San's brother Brian. Say hi."

Riley looked at Brian and smiled shyly "Hi" she whispered.

When Brian had looked into those eyes he felt as the whole world had stopped spinning. No longer was it gravity or Santana's orders that held him where he was. It was those blue eyes. He had found his mate in Riley and he fell to his knees in front of Riley.

Riley giggled "He's funny."

Brian looked up at her and smiled widely.

Brittany looked confused as to why Brian was looking at her sister like she was everything to him. It was kind of like the look that Santana had when she was with the girl. Then it hit her, Riley was Brian's mate.

"Alright well we have to go! Right Brian" Brittany said quickly.

Brian looked pained at the idea of having to leave Riley but he quickly composed himself and nodded.

"Right, I need to take your sister to her date" he said and Riley smiled.

"Will you come back and play with me? You're funny" Riley asked innocently.

Brian smiled "Of course."

After that Brittany bid a goodbye to her sister and walked towards Brian's car and got in. Brian could sense the blonde's emotions that were bordering on anger and confusion.

"I know you don't like that my mate is your sister" Brian said after a minute of silence.

"She's only 8" Brittany whispered.

"I know that but do you remember what my sister told you about mates? We are whatever they need be it a…" he started hoping that Brittany remembered the rest about how mates worked.

"Brother, friend, or lover" she finished with a smile.

"Exactly, right now I don't see your sister as a potential mate, I see her as my little sister who I will protect and make happy for the rest of my life" Brian stated confidently.

Brittany smiled reassured that Brian meant well in his relationship with Riley.

"Alright I approve" Brittany said with a wink. Brian just laughed and drove towards their destination.

After a couple minutes they arrived at a fancy restaurant and Brittany's eyes lit up like the sun. She smiled widely when she saw Santana standing by the entrance waiting for them. When they saw each other nothing else existed, just them.

"Hey baby" Santana said as she came up to Brittany and pecked her on lips.

Brittany grinned and blushed "Hi."

"Alright well I'll leave you guys to it" Brian said and smiled at both of them before driving off.

"Shall we go in?" Santana said extending her arm for Brittany to take. Brittany giggled and nodded.

Once they got into the restaurant and were seated Brittany's eyes lit up when she saw that the restaurant had spaghetti and meatballs as an option.

"San! Can we get the spaghetti and do the Lady and the Tramp scene?" Brittany asked innocently.

Normally Santana would scoff at such an insane request but coming from her Brittany she simply smiled and said "Of course Britt. Anything you want."

Brittany's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. While they waited for their order to arrive Santana decided to use the time to get to know Brittany more.

"So tell me about yourself Britt" Santana said.

Brittany nodded "Well I moved here as I told you before because my dad got transferred from his job. My mom works with little kids at a daycare. I have a younger sister name Riley and my favorite hobby is to dance."

Santana listened carefully and smiled at the way Brittany's eyes lit up when she said her favorite thing to do was dance.

"That's great Britt. You're an amazing dancer, I could barely keep up with you at Karofsky's party" Santana said with a wink and Brittany giggled.

Their orders finally arrived and they sat across each other to be able to reenact the scene. Santana found that it was much harder than it looked and found herself silently cursing when the damn meatball wouldn't roll in a straight line. Brittany giggled at Santana's frustration and finally put the other girl out of her misery by simply ripping the meatball in half and giving one half to Santana.

Once they were done eating Santana paid for their food and they walked towards Santana's car.

"That was so much fun!" Brittany exclaimed and Santana smiled "Yes it was Britt but the night's not over yet."

Brittany looked at Santana with curiosity and Santana simply winked at her before driving towards their next destination.

Santana drove until she got to the beach. It was pretty dark and the beach was practically empty but Santana thought it was the perfect setting.

When Brittany got out of the car, Santana walked over to her and interlaced their fingers together. Brittany smiled and they walked towards the beach.

Brittany gasped at the sight. There in the middle of the beach was a picnic basket, next to the basket was a boom box, there was a blanket laid under it and candles surrounding the area. Santana was slightly surprised too. She made a mental note to thank Kurt later.

Once they reached the blanket they sat down and Santana opened the basket.

"I didn't know what your favorite snack foods were so I got us some chocolate covered strawberries and some PB&J mini sandwiches. I hope that's okay" Santana said slightly nervous that Brittany wouldn't like any of the food.

"That's more than fine. It's perfect" Brittany reassured her and Santana beamed.

They began to eat the snacks and finally Brittany's curiosity got the best of her and she found herself asking about the boom box.

"Oh well I wanted to sing you a song to express some of my feelings for you and my promises to you so I asked Brian to help me come up with a beat for a song" Santana said as she walked over to turn on the boom box. She then sat down in front of Brittany and began to sing:

_Much as you blame yourself_

_You can't be blamed for the way that you feel_

_Had no example of a love_

_That was even remotely real_

_How can you understand something that you never had_

_Ooh baby if you let me_

_I can help you out with all of that_

Santana looked at Brittany and smiled as she sang.

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_And all your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness_

_Comes back to light_

_I'll take you there_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you baby, oh, oh_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, let me love you_

Santana sang from her heart and Brittany was slowly being brought to tears. She was smiling so wide she could swear her jaw would break.

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_

_It's been there for some while_

_I just wanna be the one to remind you_

_What it is to smile_

_Yea_

_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

Santana locked eyes with Brittany and made sure the other girl realized that she singing the complete and honest truth.

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_And all your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness_

_Comes back to light_

_I'll take you there_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you baby, love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you baby, love you baby_

_Uh, uh, aah_

Santana finished the song, turned off the boom box, and looked at Brittany who was wiping stray tears from her eyes.

"That was beautiful Santana" Brittany said and crashed her lips on Santana's.

Santana immediately responded and when they broke apart Santana whispered "Be my girlfriend."

Brittany grinned even wider "Yes! Yes!" she exclaimed twice and again crashing their lips together. Santana smiled into the kiss. Brittany was now hers and she wasn't going to let her go. After a while it started to get cold and even cuddling wasn't keeping Brittany from shivering with cold.

"Come on babe, let's take you home" Santana said.

"But, I don't want our date to end" Brittany pouted.

Santana smiled at her statement "We'll have plenty more dates" she assured.

"Promise?" Brittany asked.

The Latina extended her pinky and when Brittany took it she spoke "Promise."

They walked to Santana's car with their pinkies joined together.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. Drop a review and tell me what you think. If you have any request or suggestions also leave them in a review and I'll do my best to incorporate them into the story. Any questions just do the same and I'll answer them asap. Thanks guys!**


	9. Enter Artie

**Sorry I haven't updated but I've been so busy. I'm back at school now so updates will take a while. But don't worry I'm not abandoning this story and I want to thank you all for all the continued support. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 8

The next day Santana woke up feeling the happiest she's ever been. The night before had been perfect and had ended the way Santana had hoped for. Brittany was her girlfriend and all that was left was to mark her and make their bond seal. But, that could wait, for now she was happy to just be Brittany's girlfriend. She could finally go to school and show everyone that Brittany was hers and anyone who even tried anything would be in for a world of pain.

Santana went downstairs and found her mom sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast but Brian was nowhere in sight.

"Morning mami" Santana said as she served herself some pancakes to eat. "Where's Brian?"

"Oh he left early today to Brittany's house. Said something about promising Riley to play with her?" Maribel answered.

"Riley? That's Brittany's sister. Why would Brian go over this early to just play with her?" Santana asked in bewilderment. Then it clicked, the only reason Brian would willingly be up at 7 in the morning at a house that wasn't Ricky's would be because… Her mom's voice broke through her thoughts "Are you okay Mija?"

"Uh, yeah. I got to go. I promised I'd pick Brittany up early today" she lied and kissed her mom on the cheek as she ran out.

Maribel looked at her daughter confused but let her go. It must be important if Santana was in such a hurry to leave.

As Santana walked over to Brittany's house, she was ready to kill her brother. If her suspicions were true then he was a dead man. Santana knocked harshly on Brittany's door.

Brittany instantly answered and her brow scrunched up in confusion "San, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Britt-Britt" Santana answered calmly "Is Brian here?"

Brittany nodded and stepped aside for Santana to enter. Her gaze immediately landed on Brian and a little girl that looked no older than 8 sitting in the middle of the living room watching TV.

Brian sensed his sister's presence and flinched. He knew that this could not be good, if Santana's emotions were any indication.

"H...hey sis" he stuttered.

"Brian, kitchen now" she said and walked towards the kitchen with Brittany in tow.

Brian gulped and got up "I'll be right back kiddo."

Riley smiled and nodded. Brian made his way into the kitchen to face his sister's wrath.

BPOV (Brian)

Walking into the kitchen felt like walking to my death. I knew Santana's reason to be here and even though I did bond with Riley. It didn't mean that I saw her as a potential mate; she was a child for heaven's sake. But, my sister had the tendency to overreact to things and well I was in potential danger.

"So, what's up?" I asked hoping to not get attacked.

"Don't play stupid with me; you know exactly why I'm here. She's a child for god's sake Brian!" Santana yelled and I flinched.

I was scared of my sister but I stood my ground "I know she's just a child but like I told Brittany last night when the bond happened. I only see her as my sister right now. I'm going to be what she needs of me, not what she's meant to be."

I looked straight into my sister's eyes so she could tell I was telling the truth.

"It's true" Brittany said and Santana and I both looked at her.

"He told me last night all of that and I believe him" she said firmly.

Santana looked back at me and sighed "Okay, I believe you Brian. I'm sorry I overreacted. It's just because this hasn't happened in so long that I thought…" I interrupted her before she could finish "It's okay sis. No worries."

She smiled and I smiled back.

"Alright we need to get to school" Santana said and grabbed Brittany's hand so she could go grab her things.

I simply chuckled at the way those two acted around each other. They came running downstairs giggling with Brittany's bag in her hand.

"Meet you in the car" Santana said as she walked out with Brittany. "Bye Riley!" Brittany yelled before the door closed behind them.

"They're funny" Riley said and I smiled "Yup they sure are."

"Well I have to go kiddo" I said and Riley pouted.

"Aww but Brian I wanted to play princess and dragons" Riley said with tears threatening at her eyes. It broke my heart but I had to go to school or else my parent's would murder me for skipping.

"I'm sorry Riley but hey I'll come back after school and we'll play then, deal?" she nodded happily and gave me a kiss on the cheek before running up to her room. I smiled and walked out. I walked to where my sister's car was parked and I groaned. They were making out heavily in the front seat.

"Guys! Please that's disgusting" I said as I got into the car. They broke apart and Brittany giggled while Santana smirked.

"Whatever" Santana said and began driving to school. When we got to school we saw the pack waiting for us at the entrance. I quickly got out of the car knowing my sister would most likely be making out with Brittany again before school started.

I walked over to them and Sam looked confused "Where are Brittany and Santana?"

"They're over there exchanging DNA" I said in disgust and pointing at the car.

"Sounds like Santana" Rachel said.

"We make out in the car all the time though, babe" Quinn said. The rest of us laughed at the way Rachel's cheeks flushed.

"Quinn!" she said and Quinn just laughed and tightened her arm around her waist.

"Oh look the happy couple decided to grace us with their presence" Kurt said as Brittany and Santana walked over to us.

"Shut it Lady Hummel" Santana replied. Kurt rolled his eyes. We then walked into the school. Normally we get looks since we're always together but this time we got even more looks and it definitely had nothing to do with Sam's enormous lips. Everyone was staring at Brittany and Santana's joined hands. I looked over at my sister and she simply glared at anyone who looked at them funny.

We made it to our lockers which out of complete coincidence were right next to each other. I opened up my locker and Ricky walked over "Hey dude!" he greeted me. We did our signature handshake and Santana scoffed "Nerds."

I glared at her while the others chuckled. "So anyways, are we performing our new song today in Glee club?" Ricky asked. I had completely forgotten about our song with everything that had happened. I was excited to show it off so I nodded at Ricky and we fist bumped.

"Awesome!" The bell then rang and we all made our way to class.

Class came and went and before I knew it I was in Glee club with the others. Sam was telling us about one his TV shows and ignoring Puck's pack. When Mr. Schue walked in we all turned around in our seats to face him.

"Hey guys so I'd like for us to welcome a new member to our group" Mr. Schue said.

After that in walked Artie Abrams, of course he would join. Now both packs were in one room every day for about an hour, yeah that would end well. Artie went to sit by Rory but before sitting down I saw him look at Brittany and I stiffened. I felt Santana tighten her arm around Brittany's waist. Obviously she had seen that look too. Puck looked over at us and smirked. I rolled my eyes and raised my hand but before I could get Mr. Schue's attention, Artie spoke up.

"Mr. Schue I'd like to sing a song" he said confidently. I narrowed my eyes at him, not trusting what he was about to do.

Mr. Schue nodded "Alright then."

Artie got up and walked to the middle of the room and began to sing.

_When I see you_

_I run out of words to say (oh oh)_

_I wouldn't leave you_

_'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay (oh oh)_

Artie walked over towards where we were sitting and we all stiffened, ready for anything.

_Like the clouds you_

_Drift me away, far away (yeah)_

_And like the sun you_

_Brighten my day, you brighten my day (yeah)_

_I never wanna see you cry cry cry_

_And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie_

_Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry_

_And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie_

What he did next made us freeze in shock. He began to sing to Brittany. Right in front of Santana and all of us he literally looked at Brittany and began to sing. I could see Brittany enjoy it and smile, oblivious to what Artie's real intentions were. I could also see my sister trembling slightly, on the verge of turning. Before things could escalate I stood up and blocked Brittany from Artie.

"Back away if you know what's best for you" I snarled. Artie ignored me and looked at my sister; he smirked, and went to sit down.

Everyone could feel the tension in the room, even Mr. Schue so he dismissed the class, smart move. We collected our things and we headed out. While my sister and Britt went to grab some things out of their locker, the rest of us waited by the entrance of the school

"Okay what the hell was up with Artie?" Sam asked.

"He sure had balls to sing to Brittany like that" Quinn said.

"I know. I'm not liking this, guys" I started "The emotions Artie had weren't normal. They practically mirrored Puck's on the night of the party" I said. This wasn't normal. Their emotions were practically the same but I didn't know what that meant.

"Well if you ask me, it looked like Artie was singing to his mate, but that would be impossible right?" Rachel asked.

When Rachel said that I shivered involuntarily, surely Artie hadn't- my thoughts were interrupted when my sister and Brittany joined us. My sister looked on the verge of killing someone and Brittany looked annoyed, uh-oh.

"Come on Brian, let's go" she said firmly and I nodded. I waved goodbye to the others and walked over to my sister's car. Santana drove to Brittany's place and dropped her off without really acknowledging her and then drove home.

SPOV (Santana)

Once Santana got home she went straight up to her room and locked herself inside. She was seething, how dare that fucker actually sing to _her Brittany. _Who does he even think he is? When he smirked at her she wanted to phase and wipe it off but Brian had interfered before she was even able to do anything to the little fucker.

To make things even more unbelievable, when she expressed her anger towards Artie to Brittany, Brittany had the guts to actually defend him.

_Santana walked to her locker with Brittany. She was trembling with anger which Brittany took notice of. _

"_San? What's wrong?" Brittany asked concerned. _

"_What's wrong? What's wrong?!" Santana yelled and Brittany flinched. _

"_What's wrong is that that fucker actually sang to you" Santana said trying to not yell and scare Brittany. _

_Brittany looked confused "Why is that a problem? It was just a song." _

_Santana's eyes widened and she looked shocked "What do you mean why is that a problem? Britt he humiliated me in front of the whole Glee club."_

_Brittany scoffed "You're overreacting San. It was just a song."_

_Santana's anger was rising with every minute Brittany spent trying to justify Artie's actions. _

"_Britt you're my mate not his. He has no right to look at you like that or sing you a love song" Santana growled. _

"_Santana I may be your mate but that doesn't mean you can get mad at everyone who sings me a song" Brittany said starting to get annoyed at the way Santana was acting. _

_Santana sighed angrily. _

Santana couldn't understand why Brittany was so naïve to think that Artie had just sung that song out of pure kindness. Santana had seen the way Artie had looked at Brittany and the way he had smirked at her as if saying _I'm going to get your mate. _No way in hell was she going to let Artie get anywhere near Brittany if she had anything to do about it.


End file.
